Don't Come Any Closer
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: This is a what if fanfic. What if Reid wasn't shot, but still injured in a different way


As Reid and Barton were walking out of Barton's house, Reid kept his hand on his gun. Prentiss had just called him moments earlier telling him what L.C meant. He then figured that the Unsub would be coming after Barton and not his son.

Reid was on the phone with JJ as they walked toward the door.

As soon as they where outside Reid saw the Unsub.

"Doctor," the Unsub called out.

Reid pushed Barton back into the house, dropping his phone in the process, took his gun out and said, "Freeze Meyers. Drop the weapon."

"He killed my son," Meyers replied as he tightened his grip around a gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

JJ who was on the phone with Reid at the time he dropped his phone, hadn't realized it had fallen until she heard him say "Freeze Meyers," on the the other end.

She listened to see how it would play out. She grimaced at the sound of a gun fired.

What made it worse was that she didn't know who fired the gun.

* * *

Reid quickly moved out of the bullets path and said, "He did not kill your son. Your son was killed by a car."

"Yes he did," Meyers stated.

"I'm going to ask you again, I do not want to shoot you, so please drop the gun," Reid ordered.

"He let my son die," Meyers cried.

"Mr. Meyers listen to me, it's over. Dr. Barton did not kill your son. Your son was killed by a car and this not what he would want. Okay? So drop the gun, please," Reid said.

Meyers wavered for a moment and lowered the gun in the process, but showed no intention of dropping it.

Reid took several steps closer and said, "Your son was killed in a car accident."

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER," Meyers yelled raising his gun again.

"He didn't kill your son. Please drop the gun," Reid said, taking another step closer.

"I said don't come any closer," Meyers stated.

"Just give me the gun and we can both walk away from this," Reid said holding out his hand for the gun.

"I told you not to come any closer," Meyers exclaimed.

Meyers instantly reached out and grabbed Reid's wrist and twisted it around until he felt a something snap in the agent's wrist.

Reid let out an small and audible yelp of pain as he managed pry Meyers hand off his wrist, before he made it worse. Reid had felt something snap, and instantly his whole wrist and arm exploded in pain.

Reid then took the gun out of Meyers hand and tossed it to the side out of the man's reach before reholstering his own gun. Reid then took out his set of handcuffs and cuffed Meyers.

* * *

JJ breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Reid's voice. After a few short moments the relief was gone when she heard the Unsub yelling at him and yelp of pain which she knew was Reid trying not scream in pain.

She began running possibilities in her head of might have happened since there was no second gunshot.

* * *

Barton came out of the house and looked over to Reid's wrist.

"That doesn't look to good," Barton stated.

"Doesn't feel to good either," Reid said.

"Can you bend it," Barton asked.

Reid tried to, but it hurt to much to even try and it wouldn't even bend or move.

Five minutes later police and the team showed up. Police took Meyers away.

JJ and Morgan spotted Reid and Barton standing face-to-face. Both their expressions indicated that something was wrong.

The two agents rushed over to see what had happened.

"You ok," JJ asked looking at Reid. "I heard you try to keep from screaming out of pain over the phone."

"I'm fine," Reid said even though it probably wasn't even true. "Wait... what do you mean 'over the phone'?"

"You were talking to me on the phone, when all of sudden there was no response on your end. After that I heard you talking to Meyers," JJ explained. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," Reid stated.

JJ didn't look very convinced and asked, "What happened?"

Reid then explained what had happened.

"Is it broken," JJ asked, looking at Barton, concerned.

"It appears to be, but we can't be sure without a x-ray," Barton explained.

Rossi then walked over to the group with Jeffery by his side. When Barton saw his son he went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Where's Prentiss," Rossi asked looking at Reid, unaware that something was wrong.

"She left to go get Hotch, but when she got his apartment, his door was ajar and there was blood on the floor. She's with him right now at St. Sebastian's," Reid explained.

* * *

JJ, Prentiss, Rossi, and Morgan, stood outside Hotch's hospital room waiting for Haley and Jack to finish saying goodbye to him.

They heard footsteps coming from behind them and turned to see who it was. Reid was walking over to them. His right arm was wrapped in a cast and was placed in a sling.

"Look who finally decided to join us," Morgan said when he saw Reid.

"How's the arm," Rossi asked.

"It'll take about three and a half months for it to heal. Meyers twisted it to where both the ulna and radius both broke," Reid explained. "Other then that it's fine."

"Garcia is going to enjoy decorating that cast of yours," Morgan teased.

"Don't remind me," Reid complained. "How's Hotch?"

"As well as can be expected," Prentiss said, before filling in Reid on what happened in the last hour and half.

Reid nodded when Prentiss was done. He knew Foyet would stop at nothing to destroy Hotch. Putting Haley and Jack in witness protection would be the best way to keep them safe until the team was able to capture Foyet.


End file.
